


Dizzy

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Yuuri, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuuri in Leather Pants, breath play, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor opened his eyes, the sight of his lover swimming into view. Yuuri. His beautiful, indulgent Yuuri looking tenderly down at him. His wrists, bound to the bed frame above his head, strained against the silken ropes that held them there in an obviously fruitless attempt to touch himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual if there's any mistakes feel free to comment to correct them  
> this is unbeta'd so there are probably some lol

Viktor couldn’t breathe, the pressure on his neck cutting off oxygen to his brain, the thumbs pressed into either side of his throat restricting blood flow and making him feel faint, light headed. It was perfect and Viktor couldn’t think, his mind buzzing.

The release of pressure a moment later had blood flooding back into his brain, heating his cheeks, making his eyes roll back into his head as he gasped in air as his head begged for oxygen.

Fingers gently caressed the abused skin of his neck, stroking soothing circles across the column of flesh as his pulse pounded in his ears. His too-hard cock pulsed for a moment, precum dribbling down the shaft as it twitched, begging for friction.

Viktor opened his eyes, the sight of his lover swimming into view. Yuuri. His beautiful, indulgent Yuuri looking tenderly down at him. His wrists, bound to the bed frame above his head, strained against the silken ropes that held them there in an obviously fruitless attempt to touch himself.

He was begging softly, voice hoarse from abuse, begging for more pressure, less air, through he knew Yuuri would only go as far as was safe. Not that this kind of thing was ever completely safe.

Then the pressure against his neck returned and the dizzying feeling slowly returned, pricking it’s way up his neck, replacing all sounds in the world with static.

Viktor forced his eyes to stay open, looking up at Yuuri as black closed around his vision, everything blurred.

The press of thumbs against his neck lessened again and as the blood rushed in Viktor’s body went taut, back arching up as he unconsciously sought friction. He found some, his cock rubbing across the thigh of the sinfully tight leather trousers that Yuuri wore.

Colours exploded behind his eyelids as they were forced closed, that tiny amount of friction combined with the rush of oxygen to the brain being the last thing his body could take before he lost it. Cum spurt in thick ropes across the trembling muscles of his own stomach, and Viktor couldn’t let out any sound besides a soft, choked groan.

He had no chance to come down from that high though. The next thing Viktor knew was the feeling of Yuuri shifting on the bed, and then wet heat surrounding his too sensitive cock.

Tears slipped from Viktor’s clenched shut eyes as the bed frame rattled with the force of the attempt to grab Yuuri’s hair. Rope dug into his flesh, stinging slightly and Viktor’s world crashed in on itself.

His mind was blank, unable to process anything, not even the intense feeling of ‘too much’ as Yuuri sucked at the tip of his dick, milking the last of his release from him. Viktor cried softly as his body went slack, choking air down into his lungs, feeling like his chest was going to burst open from the need the breathe.

The sensation of Yuuri’s mouth on his cock stopped abruptly, a blessing and a curse all in one as sobs wracked his body from the intensity of everything he’d just experienced.

Fingers deftly untied the rope at Viktor’s wrists, and his arms were manoeuvred to his sides before Yuuri’s own encircled him, holding him close. One hand combed through his hair tenderly as soft whispers were spoken against his skin, Yuuri pressing feather light kisses to Viktor’s reddened neck.

He slowly came down from the high, the rest of the world coming into focus as he stare blankly ahead. Gradually he calmed, his breathing evening out and the sobs stopping, replaced with a bone deep tiredness.

“It’s ok Vitya, you’re ok. Take your time.” Yuuri was saying softly, variations on the same theme being repeated on loop as he guided Viktor back to himself. The ritual of aftercare, while always important after every sexual encounter, was doubly so after play like this where Viktor had given himself over to Yuuri’s control so completely.

Once Yuuri was sure Viktor was mostly recovered, he kissed his way up the side of Viktor’s neck, and along his jaw, his hand slipping from the other’s hair to run the back of a finger down the side of his face.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, Viktor dragging his gaze up to catch his husband’s own as he gave him a languid smile.

“I’m good. I feel good. Content. Satisfied. Tired” Viktor mumbled, a hand moving to rest against Yuuri’s chest as he felt the other’s heartbeat, still slightly frantic as his own had been.

“Did you have fun?” Viktor asked, wanting to make sure Yuuri didn’t need anything else from the encounter. The other’s smile told him all he needed to know, though Yuuri voiced it for him too.

“Mmmm. I did. I came in my pants. They’re going to be a bitch to clean.” Yuuri chuckled, a grin splitting Viktor’s own face. He wasn’t the only one who got off from situations like this. 

He knew Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed being in control, the knew the heady power trip was enough to get him off without the need to be touched. It made him happy to know he could have such an effect on the other.

“Ahh, give me a moment more and we’ll strip those off you and get them cleaned. Then we can clean ourselves up.” Viktor hummed, curling against Yuuri and pressing lazy, open mouthed kisses to his collarbones.

Yuuri just hummed in response, relaxing against Viktor for a while before realising his husband was in danger of dozing off.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep you old man. Come on let’s go get cleaned up” Yuuri laughed, smacking the side of Viktor’s ass lightly to get him moving. Viktor groaned before he sprung into action, flipping them only to quickly undo Yuuri’s pants, peeling them off him as the younger man laughed and wriggled to help free himself from the leather.

**Author's Note:**

> That face when you have to google 'how to clean semen stains from leather' aka something both mine and Yuuri's search histories now have in common.
> 
> I'm meant to be asleep but... yanno when your brain writes a smut while you're dozing off and you just HAVE to get up and write it before you forget it? yeh that's me. 0 regrets I do not apologise for this sinning.
> 
> ANYWAY you can catch me over at [thicctor-nikiforov](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/) ad as always;
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME PLEASE FUEL ME I AM IN NEED OF FUEL.


End file.
